Season one
}}| colspan="2" style="background:#C80000 " - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#66023C; color:#FFFFFF;"| Description |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Premiere air date style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" November 1, 1999 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Premiere episode style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" The Brave Little Tailor - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Finale air date style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" November 17, 1999 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Finale style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Brother and Sister - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Running time style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 25 min - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Episodes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 13 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Previous season style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" None - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Next season style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Season two - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#66023C; color:#FFFFFF;"|Production credits |- } | style="background: #C80000 ; border:0px; width:110px" Cast style="background: #C80000 ; border:0px;" Hubertus von Lerchenfeld, Bert Franzke, Jörg Stuttmann - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Music style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Harry Schnitzler, Jens Busch, Karsten Sahling - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Opening theme style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" SimsalaGrimm opening theme - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Composers style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Production company(s) style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" GreenLight Media Productions - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Created by style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Developed by style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Producers style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gerhard Hahn - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Directors style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chris Doyle - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Writers style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Klaus Döring, Marlies Kerremans, Michael Mädel - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Casting style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Voice director style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown }} |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#66023C; color:#FFFFFF;"|Broadcast |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Original network style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Kika TV - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px; width:110px" Distributors style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} |} Season one is the first season of German TV series SimsalaGrimm. It first aired on November 1, 1999 with ''The Brave Little Tailor'' and ended on November 13, 1999 with ''Brother and Sister''. Cast Main cast * Hubertus von Lerchenfeld as Yoyo * Jörg Stuttmann as Doc Croc * Bert Franzke as Magical book/Narrator Guest cast * Beafe Pffeifer as Princess Elisabeth * Benedict Weber as Tailor * Gernot Duda as King * Gerhard Acktun as Knight Corbinian * Gerd Wieden Mayrhofen as Father Giant, Old man * Marion Hartmann as Mother giant, Old woman, Wicked stepmother, Mother goat * Solveig Duda as Hansel * Sonja Reichelt as Gretel * Björn Kraft as Father * Manfred Erdmann as Big Bad Wolf * Daniel Krause as Son Wolf * Angelika Bender as Ms Wolf * Julia Haacke as Goat one, Woman Spotted Woodpecker * Michele Sterr as Goat two * Maria Böhme as Goat three, King's servant * Dorothea Riemer as Goat seven * Ulf Jürgen Söhmisch as Henrik * Dorothea Riemer as Tom Thumb * Tonio von der Meden as Crook 1 * Burchard Dabinnus as Crook 2 * Michele Tichawsky as Girl * Eva Maria Bayerwaltes as Mother mouse * Gert Wiedenhofen as Priest * Harry Täschner as Father * Janine Wegener as Hoopoe Episode list * The Brave Little Tailor (OT: Das tapfere Schneiderlein) * Tom Thumb (OT: Der Däumling) * Hansel & Gretel (OT: Hänsel und Gretel) * The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids (OT: Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein) * The Devil's Three Golden Hairs (OT: Der Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren) * The Six Servants (OT: Die sechs Diener) * The Master Thief (OT: Der Meisterdieb) * Rapunzel (OT: Rapunzel) * King Thrushbeard (OT: König Drosselbart) * The Meaning of Fear (Von einem, der auszog, das Fürchten zu lernen) * Rumpelstiltskin (OT: Rumpelstilzchin) * Puss in Boots (OT: Der gestiefelte Kater) * Brother & Sister (OT: Brüderchen und Schwesterchen) DVD/CD releases Box sets * SimsalaGrimm 3-CD box Volume 1 * SimsalaGrimm 3-CD box Volume 2 * SimsalaGrimm 3-CD box Volume 3 Two episodes per disk * 1: Puss in Boots/Rapunzel * 4: The Brave Little Tailor/The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids * 5: Hansel and Gretel/King Thrushbeard * 6: Cinderella/Rumpelstiltskin * 8: Tom Thumb/Brother and Sister * 17: The Devil's Three Golden Hairs/The Two Princesses * 19: The Master Thief/The Six Swans Production credits The following credits are shown at the start and end of each episode of SimsalaGrimm. * Director: Chris Doyle * A Greenlight Media film * Executive Producers: André Sikojev, Claus Clausen, Stefan Beiten * Supervising Director: Gerhard Hahn * Music: Harry Schnitzler, Jens Busch, Karsten Sahling * Hahn Film * NDR Coproduction * Associate Producer: Nikolaus Weil * Art Director: Richard Zaloudek, Claus Clausen Zaloudek * Producer: Gerhard Hahn * Production Management: * Scripts: Klaus Döring, Marlies Kerremans, Michael Mädel * Head of set design: '''Julain Göthe * '''Story-boarder: Andy Kelly * Head decorations: Lazlo Szilasyl * Animation: Thierry Torres * 3D Animatior: Sascha Borchert * Songs: David Weisner, Gary Wallis, Toby Chapman, Harry and Gregor Schnitzler Pracht Notes/trivia * DVD and CD releases are mostly released with two episodes from two different seasons, except for season three CDs and DVDs. External Links * SimsalaGrimm on Wikipedia * SimsalaGrimm on IMDb * SimsalaGrimm on Hoerspiel